1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a package substrate and a semiconductor package including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a package substrate on which a plurality of semiconductor chips may be mounted, and a semiconductor package including such a package substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flip chip package may include a semiconductor chip, conductive bumps and a package substrate. The conductive bumps may be interposed between the semiconductor chip and the package substrate to electrically connect pads of the semiconductor chip with an internal circuit of the package substrate. The flip chip package may be manufactured by a reflow process for attaching the semiconductor chips onto an upper surface of the package substrate using the conductive bumps, a molding process for molding the semiconductor chips, a cutting process for cutting the package substrate to singulate the semiconductor chips, and a mounting process for mounting external terminals on a lower surface of the package substrate.
When manufacturing the package substrate, an abnormal internal circuit may be generated. Because it may not be required to electrically connect semiconductor chips to abnormal internal circuits, semiconductor chip may not be mounted onto regions of an upper surface of the package substrate where any abnormal internal circuits are located.
However, regions of the package substrate where semiconductor chips are not mounted may be weaker than other regions of the package substrate where semiconductor chips are mounted. Thus, during the reflow process (i.e., a high-temperature process), the weak portion of the package substrate may be severely bent due to a difference of thermal expansion coefficients between the semiconductor chips and the package substrate.